Decisions, Decisions!
by Theadosia57
Summary: I have spent the last sixty years avoidin' the Cullens, my brother told me in the beginnin', her plans for me. Shit! that was not the future I had intended for myself, so I made the decision to never met her, the little control freak. Twilight AU Short Story. Jasper's P.O.V
1. I Will Never Be Controlled Again!

**A/N:- Well here we go new story, will update every 3 days this time cause it's not finished ... shock horror lol, but it will be xx Alexis**

* * *

They contacted me, askin' for my help, of all people, Why them? Why me? Technically I didn't know them from a hole in the ground! Was this another of her attempts? I was truly gettin' real sick of Mary-Alice, well Alice Cullen now. When I think back on what might have been I get so damned angry...

When Peter and Charlotte came back to Maria's camp for me I was a wreck, I know it and so do they, I was one step away from burnin' myself alive. But they rescued me from the jaws of oblivion, helpin' me to put myself back together mentally and it was good at first, but even freedom couldn't stop the pain of feelin' my prey's emotions. I tried to feed less and stay away from humans as much as possible but it was a bad time for me, I stayed a few years with them, but it was their love for each other that finally drove me away. I wanted that! I wanted to be loved just like any other man, but I wasn't like other men or vampires for that matter, I was a trained killer, I was the 'God Of War'. The most feared vampire out there, a ruthless killin' machine, to those who didn't know me.

I was wanderin' aimlessly, trying to find god alone knows what! When she made her first attempt. Peter just appeared out of nowhere, as I reached the outskirts of Philadelphia, for once he didn't go all cryptic on me, he just told me straight there was a vampire waitin' in Philly for me. I laughed then sayin' I wasn't afraid to fight anyone. Then he sat down with me and told me the tale of Mary-Alice, a schemin', crazy and selfish bitch if ever there was one. She was waiting to ensnare me for her own ends, but not to help me, oh no! It was never to help me, she wanted to chain me to her, control and own the uncontrollable Major, like a pet. Peter had a gift, he always denied it sayin' "I just know shit, brother!" but he was never wrong, whatever it was he saw, was set in stone, it was the future.

She, on the other hand, had to deal with decisions made, but they changed all the time, how could anyone rely on a weak gift like that, there were too many chances of it bein' derailed, fuck even the humans, makin' a decision could throw it off. So he informed me that she was goin' to tell me she was my mate, knowin' that was the one thing I wanted above all else. "What if she is Peter?" I had asked genuinely scared, could my mate be another controlling bitch like Maria? "She ain't, cause your mate ain't even been born yet, Major!" he had told me and I believed him, he had never lied or steered me wrong before. "Mary-Alice has an agenda, I don't know quite what yet, you're just a tool she wants, for her to get it, she can't do it without you!" Peter then said, "But, I did find somethin' out that will be the makin' of you Jasper!" He then told me about the Cullens and their lifestyle, animals, they feed on animals, well damn, I had thought at the time, fuck, it was so flamin' obvious!

I knew then that was it, the answer to my biggest problem. So I made a decision, to head south down to Mississippi, just to fuck with her, Peter knew she came from there but not much else. But I headed west towards Colorado, there were lots of forested areas there and that meant animals, I sure as fuck won't be eating any damn deer and such like shit, I needed predators like myself, if I was doing this I might as well enjoy the thrill of the chase. But at least we got the idea how to fed myself painlessly from her, probably the best damn gift she never meant to give me, without her being there to act as my god damn saviour.

We had then made it a priority to find out all we could about the Cullens, well Peter did so I didn't need to make any decisions she'd see, she wasn't with them yet that we knew, we also found out we had friends in common with them. As luck would have it, Garrett had known Carlisle Cullen for a while, although he found his way of feeding strange he liked the man he had met during the 'War of Independence'. Through him, we learned about his coven which had started in 1918 when he had made a companion called Edward, a mind reader, just surface thoughts, though. Followed by Carlisle's mate, Esme in 1921 and then another female Rosalie in 1933 and her mate Emmett in 1935, although he doesn't have a gift he never lost his newborn strength.

Then we heard that the Cullens knew Eleazar and Carmen, therefore also the Denali sisters, they were notorious, for their love of all things male. We had run into them in Dallas about three years ago, they were insatiable, not above sharin' either and I had spent a week of, if I'd been human exhaustin' passion and sex, but since I wasn't it was a very pleasant interlude. One I'd have been more than happy to repeat if the occasion arose. After Peter's revelation, I spent my time purposely thinkin' about decidin' to kill humans for food and all the female vampires I would be havin' the pleasure of beddin', I didn't want her to know I'd changed my diet and wasn't above bein' petty and lettin' her see what she was missin' out on.

This went on over the next approximately sixty years, every so often Peter would appear and tell me she was nearby or comin' to the area we or I were in. I often joined back up with Peter and Char for a few months or more, now that I was feedin' from animals I was findin' it so much easier to be around then for longer. I would wait to the very last minute to make the decision to move on before she could stop me, once doin' it thirty minutes before she was going to be in the same area huntin' with the Cullens, that I was at the time livin' in. Stupid bitch, tryin' to beat me, I was the master of plannin' and tactic's who was she tryin' to kid. I loved the knowledge of knowin' I had once again thwarted her plans, whatever the hell they were and she had no Idea I knew her game.

I had also mastered not makin' a direct decision about anythin' when I did it was premeditated, or very sudden. Not that I spent all my time stayin' one step ahead of Alice Cullen, oh no, I travelled abroad, wrote a couple of books, amassed a large collection of civil war memorabilia and made a fortune, the latter due entirely to her. as Peter became more attuned to her, he also got extra information, like when she bought stocks and shares in small companies and the likes, the best two being 'Microsoft' in 1975 and 'Apple' in 1976, though there have been many others. So without having to deal with her, I managed to use her knowledge to my advantage.

Hell, I even spent time in Volterra, that put the fear of god up her Peter said, but we never knew why! The brothers wanted me to join the guard, but I declined but said if they ever needed my assistance in the America's then I would be only too willin' to help out, but I'd had a belly full of fightin', for now, they had called upon me a couple of times to sort out various problems and I was glad to arrange it for them. So that brings me back to the call from Carlisle Cullen five minutes ago, they needed help with a totally out of control newborn.

Seems the mind reader Edward lost the plot and tried to attack his singer when she wasn't alone, fuckin' idiot. Her friend got in the way and he nearly drained her. His sire managed to stop him and changed the girl, but she is so enraged every time Edward comes near her that she attacks, meanwhile the singer is threatenin' to expose them all for the monsters they are, but they can't stop her as she's being held on the nearby reservation by the local shapeshifters who are gearin' up to kill them all includin' the newborn, for breakin' an old treaty they have with each other. The Volturi told them to ask me to sort out the newborn for them, while they tried to sort out the other mess, or they would come and sort it out for them and that would mean genocide.

"So why the fuck is the mind reader still there?" I asked and was told that unfortunately the girl he bit turns out to be his mate and he won't leave her or stop tryin' to apologise which just sets her off again, that seems unlikely but I held my tongue for now. Fuck my life, if it wasn't that the brothers suggested I help, I'd have told them to go to hell. I told him I call back in one hour, so I pressed my speed dial and got hold of Peter, he just burst out laughing when he picked up, "Fuck Jazzman, sixty years and they call you for help, via the Volturi, that's just fucked up brother!" he chortled, "Yeah! yeah! Fucker get packed I need both of you, in fact, call 'the Patriot', he can play mediator between the Cullens and us!" I told him, that shut him up right away.

I was packed and movin' out without actually makin' the decision thirty minutes later, Peter was organisin' everythin' so I just called Carlisle Cullen said I'd be there tomorrow and headed towards Washington. I loved my Ducati, it was fast and purred like a big cat, next to a horse this was the best mode of transport out there for me, the eternal cowboy. Twelve hours later I was sittin' astride my baby watchin' the Cullen house, once I'd changed my diet and got my sense of self back, I reverted to wearing my signature outfit of Stetson, jeans and cowboy boots, all in black of course, later addin' shades to the ensemble, I'm a poser, so sue me! I was listenin' to all the goin's on, in the large white house, fuck they were loud and not very careful. I had been sittin' for three hours, fourteen minutes and twenty-five seconds, not hidden or anythin', just at the edge of the trees in full view.

So when the front door opened and a woman came out I didn't move and waited, she automatically scanned the vista and actually screamed when her gaze landed on me, fuck, she was a vampire, but screamed at the sight of another! That got them all runnin', suddenly the porch was covered in growlin' vampires, includin' the newborn, Jesus Christ, are they wired up right. I just dropped them all where they stood with a cocktail of fear, revulsion and insecurity. "Well, you all are dead! How the fuck have any of you lived this long?" I drawled, layin' my accent on thick while wheelin' my ebony bike towards them, I started to ease back on the feelin's as I reached the driveway. "What the fuck man! How long have you been there?" the biggest of the coven demanded, I raised an eyebrow and sent him a shot of terror, he staggered back "Sorry man! Sorry!" he mumbled.

Their leader was looking between the red-haired boy and the little boy-like girl, obviously talkin' in one's head and expectin' the other to see his question, they both shook their heads, while he held the newborn tightly against his body. "Out loud please Dr Cullen! For the uninitiated amongst us!" I said with a touch of disdain colourin' my words. He cleared his throat in a very human manner and looked at me "I apologise Major Whitlock! I was asking how they neither saw or heard you out here!" he said just a little aggrieved. "Well, hell! I can answer that, I wasn't thinkin' about anythin' or makin' a decision, so that rendered their very meagre talents void!" I told him, everyone else gasped in shock as if I'd just run over the dog on my way in.

"As to how long I've been sittin' listenin' to you all, bicker and argue with each other! Your mind reader had just asked you ' _ **Where exactly is the**_ _ **bloodthirsty**_ _ **monster going to stay? Because he is not living in the house with civilised people!'**_ " I told them in an exact imitation of his pompous voice. He at least had the decency to drop his head in shame, more for bein' caught than for what he said, his leader sighed " I apologise on Edward's behalf Major, he doesn't always think first!". I laughed and nodded to the newborn sayin' "Clearly! He seems more bother than he's worth!" This had the big guy laughin' "You've no idea man!" he announced and Edward growled at him but it was anythin' but intimidatin', all that happened was the newborn launched herself at him bitin' his arms as he tried and failed to fend her off.


	2. Welcome To Bedlam!

**A/N:- Just wanted to thank everyone, 'Can I Really Freeze Time, No But You Yes!' had cleared the 10,000 hits mark, so once again, thank you all xx Alexis**

* * *

" **Angela love, please try to control yourself, it's so unbecoming for a lady to act like an animal!** " he remonstrated loudly with her and she growled louder whilst bitin' a chunk out of his neck and swallowin' it, I couldn't help it and burst out laughin'. "Well Suga', you sure are a handful for Edward at least" I told her and she nodded comin' over, I stood stock still but relaxed, as she was sniffin' me and then licked my arm, before wrappin' herself around me in a huge hug, it had been a long time since anyone had done that, except Charlotte, that I couldn't help but reciprocate. That had Edward growlin' at me now, dear god in heaven, what an asshole. Angela just ignored him, coughin' up the chunk of his neck, steppin' on it and grindin' it into the ground, before she turned back to me, took off my Stetson and placed it onto her own head.

This now had Alice growlin' and I looked at her enquiringly! She turned away makin' a huffin' sound, this made Angela hiss at her and stick her tongue out at her back. Alice spun back " **For god sake take that ridiculous thing off Angela, you look like a common slut in it!** " she raged and once more Angela threw herself at another member of the coven gettin' in a couple of bites before I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her clear. "Thank you, Jasper she's so uncontrollable! We really need you here, to help" Alice simpered and I turned my back on her and sat Angela on my bike, making sure the Stetson was still secure on her head. "Now, sit there Suga' okay?" I said and she nodded. I turned back to the Cullens sayin' "So who else has Angela attacked in your coven?" Carlisle bristled "Family, Major Whitlock, we're a family!" he informed me.

I laughed and answered "There is only one vampire family in our world Dr Cullen and Luca is the head of it! This is an extremely dysfunctional coven! So I'll ask again, who else has Angela attacked?" he stood there blusterin' while his mate said " No one, it's just Edward and Alice she seems to dislike!" I nodded then, "Well I have no Idea why I'm here! She is an extremely well controlled newborn, her only triggers are the idiot twins, so all you need to do is send them away until her first year is up!" I informed them. At that all hell let loose, " **I told** **you,** **Carlisle! I said it was them** " Rose shouted, while Emmett nodded, Edward and Alice were rantin' at Carlisle and Angela started to get antsy.

"Quiet! all of you shut up now!" I said firmly and with an emotional command behind it. Everyone turned to me, "What the fuck is wrong with you fools, all this angst is what sets her off, but you just keep arguin' instead of dealin' with it! You need to get those two out of here now!" I reiterated. They all just looked at each other and did nothin', so I turned to Angela "Are you hungry Suga'? Would you like to hunt?" I asked calmly, "Can I? Yes please" she said in a hushed voice and I gave her a confused burst of emotion, "Oh Edward won't let me hunt, he brings me dead animals, they're yucky and cold!" she whispered. I spun around starin' at them all "What? Are you mad? You're not fit to have a coven, Doctor, where's the compassion for your fellow vampire? Do you save it all for the humans? How can she learn if you don't let her out? She's a prisoner in your home, this is sick!"

I don't raise my voice, but they all can feel my utter disgust and loathin' for them as I push the emotions on them. Esme starts to sob "I said it was wrong, but you wouldn't listen!" she told Carlisle and her self-hatred was strong, so I let him feel what he'd allowed to happen to his own mate. "You are not taking my mate anywhere!" Edward tried to sound commandin' and I shook my head. "What idiot told you she was your mate?" I asked implyin' they were all fools. Everyone looked at Alice, but she couldn't even look at me, "She lied!" was all I said. " **You are not taking her! I won't allow it!** " he roared. He just couldn't shut up and I had had enough of his shit! I dropped him in excruciatin' pain, I'd picked that up from Jane, while in Volterra, the mind was a strange thing, even though I was only givin' him an echo of my own pain he really thought he felt it.

"I am and I will take her huntin', any more objections?" I asked and Alice just had to push me," But you're a human drinker! how can you teach her to hunt animals, you don't know the first thing about it!" she sneered at me and I looked right at her, as I for the first time since arrivin' into this shit storm of a coven, I removed my mirrored aviators, everyone gasped as they saw my gold eyes. "Whatever made you think that Mary-Alice? You've been watchin' me for years, followin' my every move, draggin' this family all over the country tryin' to catch up to me, surely you saw my change of diet in 1948? No! Are you sure you're a seer at all? Because you seem to be gettin' an awful lot wrong!" I said in a cold menacin' tone. So as they all started shoutin' and screamin' at each other, I took Angela by the hand and took her for her first hunt.

Although she didn't like the taste of live deer much better, she was a natural and I told her predators were tastier, the bigger they were, the better they tasted. While we were out she told me all about herself and her friend, Isabella who was hidin' in 'La Push' the Quileute reservation, although she was worried for her, because the chief's son had a crush on her which Bella didn't return and Angela wasn't sure she was actually hidin', rather bein' held there a bit like Angela had been in the Cullen mansion. This did not sit well with Jasper, he knew all about bein' held against your own will, this was how Maria had run her coven and he swore he'd never be party to that again. As they returned to the Cullen house, Jasper picked up three more scents, Aha! the cavalry had arrived, they were all sitting on the ground beside my bike watchin' the Cullens punchin' lumps out of each other, while their leader stood uselessly by, tryin' to call them to attention.

I felt Angela stop, sniff the air, then pullin' me along faster, headin' straight for Garrett, who was on his feet scannin' the trees as we broke through, Angela was off and runnin', losin' my hat as she was leapin' into his arms and coverin' him in kisses, I snatched it out of the air puttin' it back where it belonged. They were both purrin' loudly and this is what stopped the Cullens, Edward made to move forward towards them, "Stop right where you are boy! Unless you really want to die today!" I warned him, but he is nothin' if not persistently stupid. He grabbed for Angela, missin' as Garrett moved aside, but his mouth was once again his undoing, "Angela, stop acting like a whore and get back here right n...!" He didn't manage the last word as Garrett removed his head and tossed it to Carlisle, "Don't put it back until my mate and I leave Carlisle, or I will kill the obnoxious brat!" he warned.

Carlisle was flabbergasted, "How can she be Garrett's mate, if she is Edward's too?" he asked me in an utterly confused voice, "Dear god man, didn't you hear me before? Alice lied! She's been lying to you all for years!" I told him again. I saw her out of the corner of my eye turnin' to run and I dropped her with a shit tonne of lethargy, we would be gettin' to the bottom of this before we left. "Charlotte, if you will please, standard hostile procedure!" I called out, "Sir, yes Sir!" she answered happily, grabbin' up Alice, removin' her hands, feet and tongue as everyone else stood watchin' in shock, Carlisle was still cradlin' Edward's head. I motioned to Garrett and he moved closer still holdin' Angela tightly against his body. "Man, I need Edward's services, so if we remove his extremities, can I put his head back on?" I asked him, if he said no I would work around it. He growled but nodded the affirmative, so Peter picked up his body removin' the hands and feet and then took his head from Carlisle and reattached it, I turned to Emmett "Can you get him some blood? Anythin' you think will do!" I winked and he was off like a shot, returning with a brace of squirrels, Edward scrunched up his nose but drank them anyway.

He was startin' to learn that in this situation, he was not only outnumbered but woefully outclassed as well. Not once had he heard anythin' from any of us, background noise yes, but concrete thoughts not a one. We were all runnin' on pure instinct, so didn't have to think about any of what we were doin', it was normal, repetition ingrained over years. I explained to him I was goin' to interrogate Alice and as she had no tongue I needed him to tell us what she was thinkin', he nodded and I suggested we adjourn to the house for this, so Carlisle carried his son gently and Charlotte threw Alice over her shoulder and headed into the house.

Once inside we set up in their dinin' room. It was all so pretentious lookin', but I said nothin', but I don't think my scoffin' sound was missed, what the fuck did they need all this shit for, we didn't need anythin' for comfort, sittin' on a sofa felt exactly like sittin' on the ground, so a cheap one was all we needed. Same for chairs, why did they need hand turned spindles and all that crap, it was so over the top. "What?" Esme asked, "Nothin' it's nothin' ma'am," I told her and she huffed and sat down, Angela, on the other hand, had plenty to say now she was safely away from Edward in the arms of her mate. "It so OTT isn't it! The whole town's talking about them, throwing money about like it's confetti! Driving expensive cars not suited for the area and wearing designer clothes to school! Acting like their better than everyone else! They aren't even human for god sake you'd think they would want to keep a low profile but no, not the Cullens they like to rub it in everyone's face" she spouted and they all looked at her shocked.

"But Alice said...!" Rose started to say and the five of us said: " **She lied!** " I glanced around as I spoke "I wonder what Aro would think of all this, H'mm?" I mused and Carlisle paled if that was possible, he knew and did nothin' to stop it. I started feedin' Alice a shitload of negative emotions, expectin' her to talk at once but Edward motioned for me to come nearer and he whispered "She only sees herself strapped to a table as a human, being given electric shock treatments, this is not going to make her talk, the exact opposite actually!" Ah so Alice had spent some time in an asylum, well that explains a lot. This time I flood her with hope, joy, love and trust, she looked up at me and I was nearly floored with the longin', she had emanatin' from her, so I added some of that too and the compellin' need to explain herself, this was the equivalent of the human truth serum drug.

"Why did you tell Edward that Angela was his mate? Alice Darlin', when she clearly isn't" I asked, first of all, tryin' to sound as sincere and lovin' as possible, she rolled her eyes Edward spoke quietly but everyone heard him clearly, "She thinks I'm an idiot! I was asking too many questions, she'd let a couple of things slip over the years, I was starting to put it all together, so I needed to be distracted and it worked!" he told us, Alice was now sendin' out some serious lust towards me, I could work with that.


	3. My Mate Is Human?

**A/N: Jasper turns on the charm to get Alice to talk, smooth talkin' southern boy that he is xx Alexis**

* * *

"Charlotte, could you please give my Alice her tongue back, I want to hear her beautiful voice," I said in a lovin' lust filled voice, once she complied and Alice was able to talk. I said "Now sweetie! What about me? Why have you been chasin' me for the last sixty years? What's so special about me darlin' that would have you draggin' the Cullens around after you?" I was feedin' her, her lust back, but ramped up, on top of all the other emotions. I could smell her arousal and Peter turned away gaggin'. "You are so, so important Jazzy! The Volturi are going to start grooming you to take over our world, first here in the America's and eventually there as well, they will still be the Kings but they want someone to do all the mundane stuff that has become a bore to them, plus they would rather continue their work of archiving and dealing with the massive collection of antiquities, books and art in Volterra!" she gushed. Everyone glanced at me and I shrugged, "But that doesn't explain why you were after me, baby?"

I pushed more lust and love at her, she moaned a little and I eased back slightly at the alarm on everyone else's face, they didn't want to see her 'O' face obviously. "I wanted to be by your side, to be a Princess of Volterra, but I had to get you attached to me before your real mate arrived! You kept avoiding me Jazzy, that's was bad of you! I didn't want you to ever meet her, I nearly managed it, but Angela got in the way!" she huffed. " **What?** " several voices said at once and she bristled. I up the emotions askin' "What do you mean my love? How did Angela get in the way?" She rolled her eyes again and spat out "Fucking Bella Swan, Edward was supposed to drain her, that's why we moved to this shithole of a town! But no, he couldn't do that one tiny little thing right for me and he went and bit Angela instead, damned asshole!" She was pantin' now and her eyes were black with lust. "Bella Swan, who's she darlin'?" I asked nonchalantly, "Your mate Jazzy, but not for long hopefully, my contingency plans should have worked by now, that's if the wolf isn't as stupid as Edward!" she spouted.

I withdrew all the emotions from her but not quick enough, as she had an orgasm there in the room with us all watchin' her. "That's the only orgasm you'll ever get from me bitch! Charlotte take her head and store it and her body for transport to Volterra!" I said in a voice drippin' with ice. "Peter, did you record that?" I barked, he nodded holdin' up his phone. I turned to Carlisle "Phone the wolves now! They have fifteen minutes to meet us at the treaty line, Miss Swan better be with them and with not a mark on her! If they refuse tell them the four vampires at your house who have no treaty with them will come onto their land killin' everyone between them and Miss Swan, in exactly thirty minutes from now!" I ordered and he flew to the phone. I motioned to Garrett and he stepped forward, "He's guilty of nothin' but bein' a fool Garrett! Got played like the rest of the coven!" I said noddin' to Edward, he growled but lifted Edwards extremities and handed them to Esme, who rushed forward and started to reattach them. "Let this be a lesson to you all, don't ever rely on gifts alone, use your own innate abilities to run your lives and think for yourselves. You're vampires, not humans! Act like it!" I said as Carlisle returned, "They'll be there!" he said lettin' out a gust of air, in relief.

I was as nervous as a virgin in a whorehouse! I had no idea what she even looked like, all I knew was my mate was bein' held against her will by a pack of shape shifters. We quickly made our way to the line and waited, it wasn't long before we heard and smelt them comin', I could barely contain myself, the emotions swirlin' around were pretty damn powerful. So I started to let a little calm flow out, slowly buildin' it till everyone relaxed. I would love to say the first sight of my mate was momentous or time literally stood still, but no none of these things happen. She looked like someone had dragged her through a hedge backwards and then dropped her on her ass in a mud bath. Angela shouted "Bella are you all right? What the fuck happened to you?" She looked up and wiped her hair out of her face and huffed "I fell, you know me Angie, two left feet and a death wish!" she called back laughin' at the state of herself. I was standin' back lettin' Carlisle speak for us, as he had the treaty with those god awful smellin' wolves, so I removed the shirt that was over my t-shirt and handed it to Carlisle, which he offered to Miss Swan.

The wolves growled and Carlisle pointed out they were hardly able to help now and if they phased they would be naked, so still no help. She took it from him and as she lifted it to wipe her face, she inhaled, her head shot up and she zoned in on me and me alone. One of the wolves phased and called her name, "Fuck Jake! put some damn clothes on asshole!" she yelled at him as she wiped her face one handed with the sleeve of her jacket and not my shirt, I noticed the baseball bat in the other, an Aluminium one. As he stepped towards her she raised it up to waist height, "If I hit you in the nuts again, will it hurt more cause you're naked?" she quizzed raisin' an eyebrow and swingin' the bat in a practised manner, every man there cringed, no matter the species that is not somethin' you ever wanted to happen.

He stepped back, puttin' on a pair of shorts that had been tied to his leg and she looked down at herself again, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her jacket to one side, put on my shirt sniffin' the collar every couple of seconds and then shimmed out of her sodden jeans, I was beyond turned on and a continuous purrin' sound was rumblin' in my chest. She retrieved the belt from her jeans and fixed it around her waist cinchin' in my shirt and then rolled up the sleeves and slipped her shoes back on, totally unaware every man on both sides of the line were watchin' her every move. "Thanks ...?" she said and I stepped forward now, "Major Jasper Whitlock, Miss Swan, It's no problem!" I said nodding to her, watchin' as she once more sniffed the collar of my shirt, "You sure smell good Major!" she murmured, not really aware we all heard her.

Some old dude at the back, who's head had gone up when I introduced myself and he shuffled forward and whispered in the large black wolf's ear, he nodded and some of the others growled. Edward moved up behind me saying low enough for only Peter and me to hear him, "He just told Sam Uley the pack Alpha, you're 'the God o War' Major! but they all heard, they have some sort of collective mind thing going on!" The large boy who she had threatened asked the old man what he'd said and when he repeated it in his ear he moved to close the gap with her, but she held up the bat and glanced at me "Thanks again Major and it's Bella!" she almost purred at me. Carlisle cleared his throat and explained all that had happened, from Edward's attempted attack on Bella and why, up until Alice's interrogation half an hour ago, due to Angela's matin' with Garrett, catchin' her out in a blatant lie, but not mentioning anythin' about me thankfully.

Everyone was lookin' pensive and I could feel the changin' of emotions in the air, but the large boy 'Jake' had to ask, "What has that got to do with my Bella now? Why did you need her here?" he was feelin' smug until she rounded on him. " **Your Bella, Jake? You own me now, do you? Since when were we an item? When have I ever given you the idea there was an us? When** **I was** **busting your balls with this bat maybe? Did you think that was a sign of affection, a lover's** **tap** **maybe? Grow up you oversized mutt, if the world exploded and we were the only two left there wouldn't be an us even then! How fucking desperate do you think I am? I'm done here, you've kept** **me, prisoner,** **since Angela was bitten, but I'm leaving now!"** she was full out ragin' mad at him and wavin' the bat about, he had the brains to back off then, before she hit him again, the other wolves were makin' yippin' noises, laughin' I presumed.

I just lifted my hand up slightly in a 'come to me' gesture, but she saw it and she crossed the line before he could stop her, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and let out a sigh of relieve. Edward had moved right back away from her and I nodded sayin' "Go hunt Edward! Get nice and full! Okay?" he also nodded and took off. The pack were makin' threatenin' noises but I caught the eye of the leader and he was just watchin' Bella and I closely, he suddenly phased back to a human male and quickly dressed before steppin' up to the line, "She's your imprint Major?" he asked and I told him, yes she was, but we call them mates. "Will you change her? Does she have a choice?" he continued, "Yes she has a choice, I would never force myself on any woman, but especially not Bella! If she refuses me then so be it, but I cannot leave her. I will follow her to the ends of the earth until she leaves it. When she dies, then I follow her then too!" I stated lookin' right at her not him and Bella gasped, she had tears in her eyes at the overwhelmin' emotions I was throwin' out at her.

"You will take her away, the newborn too! The Cullens must leave and never return here! The treaty has been broken, even though the mind reader was manipulated! We will not fight because, I know we could not win against you and your friends, some of the wolves are children and one is female, even though they can all fight and well, I will not order them to their deaths!" Sam Uley said loudly and the elders made affirmative noises. Only Jake stepped forward to argue and the alpha ordered him to stand down. "You have my word! By the end of the week we will all be gone, I will go further and make this area a no-go zone to all vampires if you come across any in the future kill them, they will have broken our laws and would be sentenced to death anyway!" I told him and I intended to ensure this edict was upheld. He then held out his hand and I took it, sealin' this treaty for all time.

I looked around at a loss, what do I say? How do I explain all this madness to her, Where can we go that won't involve those lunatics. "Mrs Cullen, is there somewhere private we can use?" I asked calmly, even though I was Anythin' but calm. "You're all welcome to come back to the house Major" said the doctor stupidly, "I want to explain our world to Miss Swan and.." I started to answer and he interrupted me sayin' "Well you definitely should come to the house, so I can tell her all she needs to know!" The others all took a step back and looked at him as if he was insane, that was it, all that it took and I blew.


	4. Hello, You Okay? I Have To Kill You Now!

**A/N: Happy to inform you 'Cowboy' has now become the 4th story to pass 10,000 hits xx Alexis**

* * *

" **You will tell her**! **You presume to tell my mate anythin'**! **You,** **doctor,** **are either a fool or have a need to endure your second death**!" I was ragin' mad now, this imbecile dared to tell me, that he would inform my Bella about our world. " **Out of respect for your mate and her alone, I will not rip you to shreds and burn the useless pieces! Do not ever attempt to** **interfere in my business with my mate, I'm sure you're aware that is illegal in the vampire world Dr. Cullen, or have you actually convinced yourself your human? How pathetic are you?"** I was full out blazin' in Major mode now and they were all cringin' back away from me. When my mate placed her hand on my face and turned it, so I could look at her, with my eyes black as night "Calm Major! It's okay, I'm here" Bella purred at me, then turned to the idiot sayin' "And you wouldn't know how a real vampire behaved if it jumped out and bit you, doctor!" The others were all laughin' now, even a couple of the Cullens were too. "Now I will ask again, do you have anywhere private we can go!" I said givin' off a little bit of fear. We were immediately directed to a cottage in the grounds, far enough away to not be overheard. Peter and Charlotte ran a perimeter one way, while Garrett and Angela ran the other.

Once inside I lit a fire to warm the place up, after all, she was still only wearin' my shirt for protection from the cold. Sittin' her down in front of it and wrappin' a cover from the back of the sofa around her, I told her why I was here and how Alice had set this whole thing up to kill her and stop us ever meetin', that this had been goin' on for sixty years. She was flabbergasted but laughed when I told her how I'd been avoidin' her and usin' her visions against her. I was worried when I started to tell her my own story, scared she would reject me and be disgusted by my scars, but she amazed me, cryin' for me, but givin' off waves of pride and respect. "Can I see? Will you show me your scars Jasper?" she asked in a quiet, calm voice, how could I refuse her, my mate, my Bella. So I slowly peeled off my tee-shirt and waited with baited breath and eyes closed tight.

I barely stopped myself flinchin' when her small warm fingers gently traced the most obvious scars, but as she moved closer, touchin' more of them, with a firmer stroke I shuddered, god that felt good, no one ever touched me this way before, Christ most didn't want to see them, never mind touch them. Then I felt two things simultaneously, her desire for me and her lips against my skin, I couldn't stop myself and started to purr loudly, this spurred her on, makin' her bolder as she stroked my chest and arms, scars forgotten by both of us. She took one of my nipples in her lips and I groaned deeply, then she licked and flicked it with her tongue before grippin' it with her teeth and pullin' slightly. I had her flipped over and below me in a flash.

"You're playin' with fire now darlin'" I growled at her and ground my erection into her, it was her turn to gasp, I latched onto her mouth and out tongues battled for dominance, she tasted like heaven, as I let her lips go so she could breathe and I began my own exploration of her soft, warm and curvaceously sexy body. I nuzzled and licked, kissed and nipped every inch of skin, as her clothes disappeared beneath my hands, I kept edgin' down towards that place between her legs, where the heat and aroma that was drivin' me mad was comin' from, I had to taste her, no I needed to taste her, "I've never ..." she groaned, "I know" I purred back as my mouth settle over her, I licked her then and probed with my tongue , makin' her squirm and moan before I plunged it inside of her and she screamed my name, she was grippin' my hair tightly and pushin' me into her body, I knew she was almost there as her hips were thrustin' in time with my tongue, so I brought a hand up to her clitoris and started to rub gently at first and then with increasin' pressure till she stiffened and exploded into my mouth with a half scream, half growl that made me growl back and caused her to have several mini aftershock orgasms.

I crawled back up her body kissin' her as I went, "If you want me to stop tell me now, my Bella!" I whispered as I reclaimed her lips, she shook her head and wrapped her legs around my hips. "I'll be as gentle as I can darlin'" I told her as I lined myself up and pushed into her amazin'ly hot body, she stiffened slightly, then relaxed as we set our own unique rhythm, I had never had sex that felt like this before, it was as much give, as it was take, this was a shared pleasure. Not about me or her, but about us both at the same time, it was a heady feelin', this was how it felt to be loved, needed and most of all wanted, by another person. "Darlin', I won't be able to stop myself bitin' you, please tell me you want this, you want eternity with me!" I panted as we neared our climax. "Yes! Yes together forever, do it, Major, make me yours for all time" she demanded and as we reached for the heavens and I bit down over her heart, injectin' my venom into her quiverin' body.

I pulled out of her and bit her again, in the creases of her elbows and behind her knees, ensuring the change would be as quick as possible for my love, my mate, my Bella. I purposely avoided her neck, for now, this would be where my mate's bite would be later when we made love as vampires when she too would claim me for all to see. Bella's silence unnerved me and once I'd dressed her back in my shirt and nothin' else I called the others. Peter asked me what I felt and that's when I realised for the first time I felt nothin' from her, Angela laughed, "Edward can't read her you know" she said smilin', then continued "Alice couldn't get a clear picture of her either, she went with visions from others that involved her, I heard her mumbling about it before you arrived, when she thought she was alone".

She went on to explain that Alice had based everythin' about Bella on her interactions with others. "That's why Edward didn't know I was there, Alice sent him, so when he heard one set of thoughts, he assumed they were hers and attacked, he told Carlisle that he couldn't read her while he was saving me!" she told us, so my Bella was a shield! That was the only explanation for all this. Wow, we would have to see if it was more than just a mental one, when she woke up, this was good news, we would be headin' to Volterra soon with Alice's body and I would be much happier if my mate was protected. So as I sat holdin' her hand, I sent the others to the main house to make sure they were packin' up.

The doctor started to argue, that they didn't need to go now. Alice was goin' to Volterra, Angela was off their hands now, so they had no reason to leave he said, bloody fool. Peter not bein' the most diplomatic of men ripped off his arm and said "The Major gave the wolves his word, are you brave enough to call him a liar to his face, doctor? Now get fuckin' packed!", Peter had reported all this to me after his visit. I had decided they were too much of a loose cannon to leave unattended, Aro needed to know what the doctor had been up to and party to over the years. The other needed serious trainin' they didn't know how to behave as vampires it was ridiculous. So I asked Char to sit with Bella and I ran up to the house. I slowed as I reached the house using my gift to feel out everyone's emotions, the doctor was seethin', his mate confused, Edward was relieved, the other two disgruntled.

I strode in as if I owned the place, "Problem doctor?" I asked, "I don't see why we need to leave, you have no right to order us to depart, this is my family and I make the decisions!" he stated and I burst out laughin' right in his face, " **You** **make the decisions**! Don't make me laugh, Alice made the decisions for this coven for sixty years, who did you let tell you what to do before that, I wonder?" I demanded and felt Edward shiftin' uncomfortably behind me. "So, you have never made any decisions for this coven ever, have you, doctor? Well, this is how it's going to be, you are all leavin', then we are all goin' to Volterra, Aro can sort out any of your previous messes! for you since you need someone else to be in charge!" I told him firmly and he knew I meant it, he hung his head as the others now saw what a weak leader he really was. I explained to them all, they had failed to cover up Angela's disappearance, due to Edward's stupidity, now because of another coven member, that being Alice, there was Bella's too. So they were all goin' to die in a tragic aircraft accident, the Cullens, all of them and the two girls who they'd given a lift too, as they were headin' to San Francisco as well. So it was arranged that their private jet would be readied at SeaTac and then on route, it would malfunction and go down killin' everyone.

I set Emmett on to that as he seemed the smarter of the bunch but soon found out Rose was a qualified pilot and mechanic, so she would be able to fake a malfunction and midair fireball. The girls packed suitcases, boxes everythin' were retrieved and as soon as my mate awoke we would head out. The house and cottage were now empty bar the sofa Bella was changin' on, everythin' was sent to storage in Seattle, to be dealt with when or indeed if they ever returned. I had once more resumed my position next to Bella but overheard, both Garrett tellin' Angela about how he fed and her agreein' to try it out. They headed off to Seattle to do just that and meanwhile, Emmett and Rose were pumpin' Peter and Charlotte for information, it was sad to listen to, they knew nothin' about being real vampires and didn't even really know how to protect themselves. So to pass the time they decided to do a little trainin' with them, whilst givin' them the lowdown on our world and how to survive in it, as vampires, not humans. it was goin' to be hard for them to adapt after all this time, Garrett and I would have it much easier with Angela and Bella as they were new.

We were sixty-five hours into Bella's change and I could hear her heartbeat gathering speed, thank god not much longer, I had been tellin' her all the way through to remember her family, her past, to keep runnin' over it again and again, so she wouldn't lose the memories as she changed. If I had thought her special before she was so much more now, she looked like she'd grown a couple of inches and her already curvaceous body was now decadent. I loved that her hair had also grown and thickened, it had streaks of red runnin' through it where once they had only been highlights, her lips were fuller, beggin' to be kissed, her eyelashes to were longer as they fluttered against her beautiful porcelain skin. I was so ready for her to open her eyes and be with me for all time. I sent the others out so she wouldn't be to overwhelmed, I was scary enough for anyone I thought. Then her heart gave two splutters and stopped, suddenly I was feeling her emotions again, she'd been shieldin' me from the pain, I knew it, so selfless, my Bella.

Her eyes slowly opened and I held my breath which was unnecessary but instinctive, she glanced around saw me and sat up. I was worried she might not remember me, but she was just takin' stock before launchin' herself onto me, takin' me down with her strength. Then she was kissin' me clawin' at my clothes growlin' loudly as they were in her way, Peter rushed in to help me subdue the newborn he thought, but backed out quickly when he saw me naked on the floor as Bella impaled herself on me. She was wild, savage and mine, I flipped us over and pounded into her, I had to assert my dominance now or we would never stop fightin', although I was enjoyin' it immensely. So I pinned her arms above her head and growled at her to behave, she looked me straight in the eye, purred sweetly and as I relaxed sunk her teeth into my neck, causing me to explode inside of her and bite down myself with a roar of dominance that she this time took heed of. I licked her neck where I'd bitten and she copied me and soothed mine, as our breathing subsided I asked her "You okay darlin'?" She nodded and looked once more around us, the sofa was no more and half the floorin' was gone, turned to kindlin'.


	5. Let's Fly, Soon Be Time For Alice To Die

**A/N:- We're off to Volterra, not quite fun in the sun, but hey! xx Alexis**

* * *

Charlotte appeared outside the door with clothes for both of us, so after Bella and I grabbed a quick shower I took her on her first hunt. She was even more controlled than Angela, was there somethin' in the water around here? But it could just be she knew what was happenin' and what she now was. Her memories seemed undamaged and her dislike of the Cullens was also still intact. Peter was goofin' off outside as we returned, sittin' havin' a discussion with Alice's head, tellin' her she was gonna love Volterra and how sorry he was that she'd have to travel cargo, but there weren't enough seats, I shook my head, god knows which one was madder him or Alice.

I had her and Angela sort through their bags, so there would be some evidence of them left on the plane, the rest was being shipped to one of my places for the time bein', it could be sorted when we returned to America later. Bella also had left a letter at her house tellin' her father that Angela and her were leavin' earlier than planned for San Francisco, as they had been offered a free flight with Edward's parents as he was attending the same college. So she would be gone when he returned from his fishin' trip, but she'd call him to arrange for him to ship anythin' she'd forgotten. Angela too left word at her house, luckily her parents and younger brothers were away to a church social and minister's meetin' for her father, in the next county for several days. So all the ground work was laid for their impendin' deaths and as it would be out at sea no bodies would be able, to be recovered, this made thin's easier for me, I hate havin' to find lookalike bodies to substitute as us.

Soon we were all headin' to Seattle and SeaTac airport, makin' a noticeable show, leavin' a visible trail so to speak, but only Rose and Emmett would be on the plane before she veered off course and the plane blew up droppin' the debris into the ocean off the coast of San Francisco. The rest of us headed to Montana, gettin' ready to leave on a private jet from Great Falls to Italy, this time pretendin' it was only the Whitlock's and Garrett on board. When Rose and Emmett showed up we flew out, thank the lord for vampire speed, no one saw or heard anythin' untoward. Landin' in Italy was a little harder because of the weather, but with hired cars waitin' in the hanger out of the sun it was easy enough to pull off. Thankfully the package I was waitin' on was also there, meanin' Bella and Angela could come out of hidin' as they now had new passports. I had taken the liberty of havin' Bella's made out in the name Isabella Whitlock. Angela's was Pitcher, after Molly Pitcher a folk hero from the 'War of Independence', this amused Garrett no end, he, unfortunately, didn't know his surname, but said he'd change his to Pitcher as soon as he could.

The rest had to stay hidden until we were away from the airport, Edward and the bag containin' Alice were with us, Emmett and Rose with Peter and Char, leavin' Dr and Mrs Cullen with Garrett and Angela. The nearer we got to Volterra the more antsy Carlisle became, he knew he would not be able to hide his involvement with Alice's antics from Aro. I was personally sick to death of him, the man was weak and havin' lived with the Volturi, knew better, but Alice had set him up to fail just like everyone else, but unlike them he let her. Edward was monitorin' Alice's thoughts when possible, but she was seriously losin' the plot and runnin' millions of scenarios through her mind tryin' to find one that was in her favour but never findin' one .

When we reached Volterra, I signalled for Peter and Garrett to follow me around to the garage entrance, two guards appeared immediately and indicated for me to roll down the window. " Dica la tua attività qui!" he demanded in a supercilious voice, leanin' on the bumper of the SUV. "Major Jasper Whitlock to see Aro!" I replied calmly, with an edge of menace in my tone, he jumped away from the car so fast you'd think he'd been burned. "Sir, my apologies, and the other two vehicles?" he grovelled meekly, "Captain Whitlock and The Patriot!" I explained and his eyes were open so wide I thought he was in shock. He waved us through and was shoutin' instructions to those inside. The sound of runnin' feet was laughable, they were vampires for god sake.

No more than a minute later the garage was swarmin' with the elite guard, " Major, il mio amico! Bentornato a Volterra" shouted the giant that was Felix, he made everyone around him look positively small. "Thanks Felix, nice to be back" I answered as the Cullens all piled out, in awe watchin' Peter, Charlotte and Garrett bein' hugged, back slapped and generally fawned over by the Volturi guard. "Jazz! Who's this very pretty newborn?" quizzed Demetri, "Demi, this is my mate, Isabella Swan, well Bella Whitlock now!" I smirked and he bowed to Bella, took her hand and kissed the back of it saying " Mia cara, si sono squisiti, se vi stancate di questo sciocco, sai dove trovarmi!". Bella beamed at him and replied smilin' " Grazie, ma non c'è la possibilità di una palla di neve all'inferno, che io pneumatici della mia maggiore!" I spun towards her as I heard the Italian spillin' from her lips, "Darlin'! You speak Italian? It's so damn sexy!" I growled and everyone laughed.

Those who knew Carlisle nodded or said hello in a more muted fashion before we set off for an audience with the brothers. As was their usual practice the brothers were all sittin' on their thrones, but when we entered Caius jumped up and rushed forward, "Jasper! Welcome back to Volterra! What brings you here my friend?" he says grabbin' hold of me and damn near crushin' my second life out of me with an enthusiastic embrace. "The whole gang's here I see and the Cullens, this is unexpected!" he continues as he kisses Charlotte on the cheek, then shakes hands with Peter and Garrett. He steps back and only then acknowledges Carlisle with a nod, none of this is lost on the Cullens, how I am treated as a favoured son, while Carlisle is received as a passin' acquaintance.

"Jasper my boy, welcome back! I wasn't expecting you! Nor the Cullens, but no Alice?" Aro queried and I threw the bag with Alice in it, at the base of the dais, the brothers were standin' on, "No she's he too Aro!" was all I said and he nodded. "So would you like to show me what's been happening since we last met?" he asked and I stepped over Alice and gave him my hand, "Ah! I see, oh dear! Tut-tut Edward you have been a tad naive! Well, Alice has been persistent, I'll give her that! But you avoided her admirably over the years. Your mate is lovely and resilient Jasper, speaks Italian to I see, you are a lucky man" he was givin' a commentary as he read my thoughts. At least this time he didn't delve into my time with Maria, I think once was enough for him. He motioned the Cullens forward one at a time, as well as Angela and Bella, leavin' Carlisle and Alice for last.

"Well Edward that gift of yours has been allowed to stagnate, we can remedy that for you! There is another mind reader, apart from myself here and she will train you to utilise it better and more in depth"

"Oh, my dear Rosalie! Such a tragic death! My most sincere condolences, but you are as strong, as you are beautiful, I think with proper training you will become a great warrior, an Amazon if you will!"

"Ah, Emmett my boy, such strength! Once harnessed you will be as formidable as our Felix, also as much of a joker too, I think and a perfect foil to balance your mate!"

"Esme my dear, so much heartbreak, but you are strong and loving, you have overcome much. You have my respect, you are an accomplished woman and so modest"

"Angela, you are the perfect mate for Garrett, strong and feisty, your control does you credit!"

"Oh! Isabella! A shield, you are a fitting mate for the Major alas I am unable to read you, my dear! But for one so young you are truly spectacular, we must talk again"

"Well Carlisle, it's been a while and I fear you have lost your way over these many years! Your strength was never in question, your diet proves this beyond a doubt, but you have allowed others to lead you astray. Allowed your love for them to blind you to their faults, first Edward and then Alice, thinking that their gifts made them immune to greed and avarice. But I can see you were never aware of her agenda, but those overindulgences! Dear dear, you should have known better, you are lucky, not all humans are as stupid as they may appear!"

He said all this as each hand was read, he finally nodded to a guard who retrieved Alice's head from the bag.

"Well! Well! Mary-Alice, let us all thank the deities that your obsession with 'the Major' saved us from your attentions for so long! You are the most selfish and unrepentant vampire I have ever read, even now you cannot see that you were wrong! Your every thought was for the greater enhancement of yourself, any and all would be thrown to the wolves, literally in Isabella's case, if it aided you in your quest for adoration and power! But that narcissistic complex is a thing to behold, you truly see yourself as more beautiful, much better than all others and more special too because of your gift. You poor deluded soul, the Whitlock's played you for sixty years, your gift is weak and easily subverted. But you are still and I give surety on this, clinically insane!"

Aro waved the head aside and addressed himself back to us, "Well my brothers and I have much to discuss, so please avail yourselves of our facilities and get settled in this could take a few days, we will speak again in depth with each of you. Jasper son, Sulpicia and Anthenodora will want to meet with Isabella and Angela, why don't we have Charlotte arrange that. Maybe a ladies day of shopping etc?" he mused and Char nodded happily, god the wives loved to shop and spend money. Everyone was ushered out of the great hall and shown to private apartments, well everyone but Alice who was dragged unceremoniously down to the dungeons, I had to laugh to myself, this was not the arrival in Volterra she envisioned for herself.

Once again the differences between the Cullens and the Whitlock's became apparent, we were shown to the VIP guest suites while they were in more modest rooms. They had been lead to believe by Carlisle that he was almost a favoured son here in Volterra, but the truth was they didn't dislike him, just didn't understand his way of life, they saw the benefit of the diet for some like myself, but the pretendin' to be human, no they didn't really like that at all. Bella and I were just emergin' from a very enjoyable and pleasurable shower when Charlotte knocked the door. Ah, the visit with the wives was on and let the shoppin' commence, I was watchin' Bella's face with wonder, she looked terrified, "Darlin' what's wrong? Why the fear, it's shoppin' and chattin'!" I purred at her and she relaxed sayin' " I don't do small talk baby! But above all else I hate shopping, spending money for the sake of it! Why? I don't get it, how many handbags or pairs of shoes can one woman need?" Well damn, a woman after my own heart.

"Just stand your ground Darlin', buy what you want and enjoy the sites! Here take my card and get us some new stuff, well definitely me, I've been wearin' this for days now!" I told her and she was suddenly much happier, lookin' at the labels on all my stuff to get the sizes. "But you have to buy at least one fancy outfit for us both! I can't take my girl on a date dressed in those rags, now can I?" and I knew I had her now, she would be happy, makin' me happy, by buyin' new clothes. "If Char gets too pushy Darlin', just say to her 'The Major said', that always works for Peter!" and we both burst out laughin'.

* * *

 **Dica la** **tua** **attività** **qui =** State your business here

 **Major, il** **mio** **amico** **! Bentornato a Volterra =** Major, my friend! welcome back to Volterra

 **Mia** **cara** **, si** **sono** **squisiti** **,** **se** **vi** **stancate** **di** **questo** **sciocco** **, sai dove** **trovarmi** **! =** My dear, you are exquisite, if you tire of this fool, you know where to find me!

 **Grazie, ma** **non** **c'è la possibilità di** **una** **palla di neve all'inferno,** **che** **io** **pneumatici** **della** **mia maggiore! =** Thank you, but there's not a snowball's chance in hell, that I will tire of my Major!


	6. The Volturi Decide!

**A/N: A major character death in this one, also I'd like to thank Lumusmaxima77 for the correct Italian translation of '** Thank you, but there's not a snowball's chance in hell, that I will tire of my Major! **= Grazie ma** **nn** **c'è la minima possibilità** **che** **io** **possa** **stancarmi** **del** **mio** **Major** **!** ' from chapter 5 **xx Alexis**

* * *

We have had an unexpectedly good time while waitin' in Volterra, Alice was reassembled first with, then without her tongue, after listenin' to her mad rantin's for twelve hours the brothers felt it would be prudent. Edward was housed just outside the castle as he was bein' driven mad by her constantly changin' thoughts, Esme and Rose were included in the group visitin' and shoppin' with the wives, they wanted to do some 'Revampin''(pun intended) of the castle and needed Esme's input and Rose was advisin' them on their next car purchases. The guys were all hangin' out either in the games room or the fight trainin' area, Felix was good, not as good as Peter and I but pretty damn good, on a par with Garrett.

Edward had joined us today, as Phoebe had been workin' with him to block the mundane thoughts and only delve deeper, into one mind at a time, he said it was like static in the background now, instead of constant stage whisperin'. He actually looked relaxed for once and even cracked a joke which had Emmett and Peter starin' at him as if he'd grown a second head. "Ninety years, I've put up with all that crap in my head! If only I'd known, not only how to block it out, but that I could before now, it would have been so much easier, this is amazing, we're working on my range next, it seems that I have the ability to hear one mind from much further away than even Phoebe." he said to me as we watched some sparrin'.

The only person who didn't venture forth was Carlisle, he had been holed up in his room, doin' some serious soul searchin' and had realised he was holdin' them all back, all this time, especially Edward and he was feelin' guilty and despondent. Of course, it was the fear that Aro would take him, that had stopped Carlisle askin' for help for Edward and that was really the crux of the matter, his selfishness had hurt Edward's mental and emotional development. The others had no gifts, so that was not an issue with them, but he had never initiated vampire skills and that was so wrong. He knew that if they had been attacked he could have lost some of them, even Esme, friends had warned him, but after Alice arrived he had assumed they would be safe! Safe from whom? Not Alice that was for certain.

Aro had asked to speak to me on my own, I knew what was comin' as Alice had spilt the beans. I was unsure if this was somethin' I wanted, not that I couldn't handle it, but did I want to. I was a leader, I knew that even as a human I had lead men to war, but this was totally different and would be for a lot longer. Still, once I'd heard their thoughts on the matter then I'd decide, we were capable of runnin' the America's and by we, I was includin', Peter and Garrett, plus our three mates. I made my way to Aro's private office where the three brothers would have gathered for this meetin', I would have to remember to mention the treaty with the wolves, although Aro already read it from me, but the other two might not know yet.

Marcus was worried that the three of us were warriors and might be a little heavy handed when matters of diplomacy were bein' dealt with. I informed him our three mates would also be involved and that I wasn't so precious that I wouldn't ask for advice if need be Eleazar Denali would be a good soundin' board! This was received well, so if I accepted and the others were on board then, the territories of both North and South America would be under our rule, on behalf of the Volturi, stretchin' from Greenland to Cook Island, luckily individual nationalities were not an issue in the vampire world, but we would have to brush up on some language skills, but I sure wasn't gonna learn the thirty-nine individual ones from Bolivia, thank god the spoke Spanish officially.

The meetin' went well, they didn't push me to decide right off, so I left to speak with Peter and Garrett and then we'd all talk again once the girls returned. They seemed okay with it all and said whatever I decided would be fine with them, both the guys were happy bein' second in commands, they never wanted to have to make the big choices, just execute them to the best of their ability. Even though Garrett was almost one hundred years my senior, he was totally fine deferrin' to me, I think it was a soldier and rank thin', he respected that I had been a Major in my war, as he had been a sergeant in his. Peter had a similar stance, he was a naval Captain, so again my experience with hand to hand combat, at least on land topped his, I had sired and trained him too, but givin' him his freedom was what secured his unwaverin' support.

We were goin' huntin' when the ladies returned, we had to go up into the Alps as Europe had much less wildlife than America, but some Bear, Lynx and Wolf could be found if you knew where to look. Rose and Emmett were startin' to lean towards huntin' like Peter, Char, Angela and Garrett, takin' out the hardened criminals, unlike the Volturi who still were indiscriminate in their eatin' habits, this would have to change as the humans became more security conscious and missin' tour buses were noticed nowadays. So it would only be Bella, Esme, Edward and me as Carlisle refused to come, still keepin' to his room in shame and self-recrimination. Aro asked us to be back by noon tomorrow for their rulin' on Alice, they knew I was within my rights to kill her outright as she placed my mate intentionally in harm's way twice.

I was in total shock when I saw Bella and Angela carryin' four times as many bags as the others, not because I didn't want her to spend money, I just thought she wouldn't. But I was confused by the smugness comin' off her, turns out she refused to shop in the high-end fashion houses and once the others had finished, she had dragged then to the more modest mid-range boutiques and therefore got much more outfits for the same price as one of their items. "Now do you see Rose, you got one dress to make you look fabulous and get you the wow seal of approval from Emmett! I got about four outfits for the same money, just as classy and sexy, so four chances to knock the Major's socks off, it's not just about the money, but why waste it if he's gonna rip it off me first chance he gets?" she said with utter confidence.

Of course she was right, patience was not my forte when it came to my mate and now I'm horny and need to feel her body, caress it, stroke it and feel it wrapped around mine as she cums, I love the way her eyes roll back and her full sexy lips pout, it drives me over the edge every time. " _Shit! stop talkin' and grab your woman Major, you're wastin' time here!"_ I think to myself as I rush forward "Hello ladies, goodbye ladies!" I say as I lift Bella into my arms bags and all and blur out of there and up to our suite. It wasn't slow and romantic, but fast and furious, hell I hadn't seen her for six hours and she was correct I ripped both our clothes off as soon as we reached the bedroom, but damn it was worth it, that shit turns her on and a turned on Bella is fuckin' hot let me tell you.

Since we arrived here she always wraps her shield around us, this is for two reasons, first to stop me projectin', thus gettin' the whole castle at it and second she's not comfortable with the Cullens hearin' us, they always have somethin' to say about thin's that are not their business, this really annoys her. The one and only time they heard us was on the plane comin' here and Carlisle asked if she thought havin' sex was appropriate whilst Alice was in pieces in the next room? She just smiled and said "Well at least she couldn't see us! Maybe I'll bring her head through next time and she can get some tips on how to treat a man!" but she was seethin' and a little freaked out that he would comment and the other were lookin' at her as if she had done somethin' wrong, well Esme and Edward anyway, while Rose and Emmett were oblivious. I dropped him in serious pain for that bit of shit, that man was truly fucked in the head, treatin' us as if we were children, he forgets who I am and what I'm capable of, he's not my father or hers and he needs to get over himself.

The huntin' went really well and Bella said that she was thinkin' of goin' on a half and half diet, she still wanted to hunt with me, for the thrill of the chase and the hot sex afterwards, but also wasn't averse to tryin' it the natural way alon' with the others now and then. I wasn't aware just how naive Edward was, until when we told them to go ahead back to the castle and we'd catch up to them later, that bein' the universal signal that we were goin' to be gettin' down and dirty, he said "No, that's okay we'll wait for you and go back together" I had just huffed and Esme looked embarrassed, but Bella just looked him in the eye and told him straight "Okay Edward, obviously being subtle doesn't work on you, so! we want to have sex now, you need to Fuck Off!"

He was a cross between mortified and disgusted it was a strange look, but totally him, that boy needs to get laid, for his sake as well as others. Thank god he took the hint cause I don't think he's ready to see Bella or any woman come to think of it hangin' upside down from a low branch giving the best god damn blow job ever, while I feasted from her body and bringin' her to climax with my tongue repeatedly, god she can scream my woman, nothin' quiet and demure about her thank the lord. We made it back with just enough time to shower and get to the audience chamber. Peter and Garrett just smirked and I was so chilled I even smiled at the Cullens.

The whole thin' didn't take very long, well except for Aro's speech, man, he loves to talk, but Alice's sentence was death, no matter how it's presented and I got to be her executioner, she pleaded with me and begged me, sayin' we were meant to be together. I leant forward and whispered in her ear "I'll make this quick Mary-Alice, since I'm in such a good mood, after havin' just had mind blowin' sex, with my mate!" Cruel I know, but she tried to deny me my soul mate, I removed her head in one swift well-practised movement, murmurs went around the room, most vampires took two or three attempts, before the neck tore, it was far more difficult to do in this settin', much easier when you were fightin' and had momentum on your side, but I had had much more experience than most. Caius stepped forward with his fancy device and ignites her body and she was no more than a pile of ash on the floor.

Carlisle was called forward next, this was not a trial Aro told him, but he was not blameless in the whole Alice affair! "You have to be seen to be punished for the sheer lack of regard for our laws! Turning humans for the purpose of keeping them as eternal children is frowned upon, Carlisle, you know you had cut it really fine with Edward, a few months earlier and he would have been deemed an Immortal Child! Then both he and you would have lost your lives" he said forcefully to Carlisle. Turning to the gathered assembly he continued "As of today no vampire can attend high school ever again! University and online courses will be acceptable but in no more than a group of two. Having five young vampires in one small school was reckless and asking for trouble! Vampires may hold jobs in the human world, but they cannot pretend to be human, therefore they cannot be seen to be living in highly populated rural communities! Major cities are much easier to blend and hide in".

Once more he spoke to the doctor, "You Carlisle will live and work here in Volterra for fifty years, we have many medicals and scientific documents here in the archives, that will be your job, to make some semblance of order for us, benefit your fellow vampire with your punishment, Esme my dear, this is in no way a punishment for you, I am aware the Royal Wives wish to modernise us here in Volterra, I hope you will be willing to guide them through their endeavours and maybe temper their excesses?". Esme smiled and nodded her head as she took her place by the saddened mate.

"Young Edward, I have no wish to separate you from your sire, being here I think will benefit you as well, Phoebe will continue the training with your gift and as you have medical knowledge you might find helping Carlisle a good way to repay us" he said to Edward and he also nodded and stepped up beside his parent figures. Aro turned then to Emmett and Rose, "My young friends! You two I think would benefit more outside of our cloistered life, so I would suggest you join the Whitlock's in their new vocations, should they agree to them?" he said lookin' at me and as I glanced at the five people around me, they nodded.

So I answered him "Yes Master Aro, we would be honoured!" and Rose and Emmett came over and took their places with us. "So be it! All and everything pertaining to the America's goes through the Major first! He is now the voice of the Volturi! He first order of business is to inform you all that the 'Olympic Peninsula of Washington state' is a no go area to all vampires on pain of death, this we sanction by royal decree" Aro informed the congregation and closed the proceedings.


	7. New Order, Old Enemies! New Treaties

**Woohoo! guess who just got nominated** **for** **the TwiFic Fandom Awards, Favourite Newbie** **category,** **thank** **you guys, that's plain awesome,** **xx** **Alexis**

 **A/N: Thanks to 'Leo2010' for pointing out my glaring error in chap 6, Naval Captain is above Army Major, I have fixed this by slightly changing the wording of that paragraph. Lastly thanks to '** **chanur** **' for being the 100th reviewer for this story, so this chapter is dedicated to them. By the** **way,** **the reviews are acting up again, I'll reply asap xx Alexis**

* * *

It was time to get the hell out of dodge, we had a lot of plannin', logistics and just general thinkin' to do, first bein' where the hell are we settin' up headquarters. We don't want it to be where we live, but close by, we need to be able to get away, we have no intention of bein' like the Volturi and trapped by our own importance. We are going to be like an Embassy, the business transacted there and we go home at night. After much deliberation it was decided Montana, headquarters will be at my ranch and home would be at Peter's place, that way anyone who visits could feed at any nearby city and we would be livin' quite remote for me to hunt animals.

Emmett will be head of security, he's got the most computer tech knowledge and I want that place locked up tight, he tells me there is nothing he can't hack and hidden technology is his forte. Our guests will also be able to stay over once we get the place set up and renovated slightly, but unlike Volterra, they will not be waited on, hand and foot, that won't be happenin' here in the America's. I want a more relaxed feel to the whole place, no cloaks, no Volturi insignia around our necks, we will be a bit more understated. Rose offered to take on the task of running the fleet for us, Car's, bikes, helicopter and light aircraft, we plan on havin' an airstrip here too, thus short haul flights will be easier to manage.

Bella and Angela will be runnin' the business end, we need a front for us, so we're goin' to hire out the whole place four times a year to the rich and famous as a retreat. This place will be known as 'The Ranch' and come under the umbrella of 'Volturi Enterprises'. The chopper, bikes, cars, and planes are gettin' a black paint job with a 'V' in anthracite gray in relief, so it only shows dependin' on the angle you're at, well for humans, we can see it all the time. The ladies are takin' some online classes to get their degrees in business studies. We will be actin' as security when humans are in residence, just to give the place some authenticity.

We also decided that there would be no throne room type audience chamber, we're goin' to have conference rooms, small ones for day to day business and a massive one for larger groups and if the brothers arrive. The kitchen, bathrooms and toilets will be fully functional for human visitors and hell there is not a vampire out there who doesn't like to shower or soak in a hot tub anyway. So as the Volturi are footing the bill for the renovations, this was Charlotte's task nobody could match her skills in this area, she made Esme look like an amateur, all we need to do is install it all and at quadruple speed, no point in slowin' everythin' down by involvin' humans.

About three weeks into the set up Peter's gift started goin' off, he said "Major, we're about to get a visit from the 'La Push alpha, he's bringin' three other's with him also Alphas, one from Greenland, one from the Colorado part of the Rockies and the last from Newfoundland, Canada! They want to talk about similar treaties to the one we have with the Quileute!" Well, I thought our first order of business would be with vampires but so be it, it sure was a sight to behold, Sam in his huge black wolf form, two massive bears, one polar and one black and a stunnin' massive golden eagle. Basically, their grievances were the same, forced phasin' of their young men and women when we stay around too long, indiscriminate killin' in their small areas, devastatin' their population.

I was mostly concerned for the bears from Newfoundland, they were descendants of the Beothuk, who were a First Peoples group that went extinct. They stayed hidden within the bear and human communities on the island and the alpha pleaded with me to have it also made into a no-go zone for vampires, this I was happy to do. The same for the others but they had not been as devastated by our intrusion, but as each were small communities in rural areas it would be easy for us to circumvent them in our travels. So by the end of the day, we had four treaties with the First Nation, but I'm sure they will not be the last.

At the same time as we were fixin' both ranches, Bella had us all learnin' new languages, it was crazy, someone would ask a question in one, only to have the answer given in another, but it didn't take long for all of us to be proficient in all the ones needed to cover our new territories. Now it was time for me to set out for the meet and greet part of the job, but the Volturi had been in touch with all the larger covens lettin' them know the changes made and I had only to show face make nice and hand over any new rulin's, easy! Well on paper, yes, but vampires had huge ego's and I knew it would take a bit of the old Emo juice to placate some. Peter was goin' with me this trip, so I was lookin' to get some serious alone time with my sexy mate before I left.

"Okay folks, how about some mate time? Let's call it a day here and head on home!" I yelled over my shoulder as I scooped up Bella and ran towards Peter's place, she was laughin' her head off, "Jasper baby! my Major can fuck me hard and fast first! then you can make love to me, slow and easy, How does that sound?" she asked and all I could answer was a long low growl, god I loved this woman, she read me like a book. I heard Peter tellin' Garrett in the background, "Hot damn, it's gonna be a bumpy ride tonight! man" and they laughed, Emmett and Rose were givin' off waves of confusion, "The major tends to project when he's in the zone! so you best get yourselves somewhere private and prepare to have the time of your lives!" Charlotte whispered to Rose, but we all heard anyway, I didn't mind spreading the love.

We were barely through the bedroom door and I had her pinned up against the wall, grindin' into her like my life depended on it, I heard three other doors closin' and the house was almost silent except for the occasional growl or moan. Bella was nippin' and kissin' any bit of skin available to her lips, leanin' back I ripped off both our shirts and now she was growlin', it was such a sexy sound and had me strainin' against the zipper of my jeans. Above all else she loved my scars, I had always hated them, but Bella had told me "They are what prove to me, that you can protect me, you have survived against any and all obstacles thrown at you. So keeping me from harm will be easy for you, my love, my Major!" I had never realised before, where they threatened males, they drew females for that reason.

We were gettin' more and more wound up and I was just about to throw her down on the mattress when she wiggled free, ripped off the rest of her clothes, turned away from me bendin' over to grip the base of the bed and said over her shoulder "Show me, Major! Show me now how much you want me, need me, love me!" I growled loud enough to rattle the windows, ripped my own jeans off and plunged into her from behind. This was feral and wild, but all consuming too, I felt her shield cover the house and as our emotions fed each other, I heard the three couples enjoyin' the tidal wave of lust and need I was now projectin'. Bella had worked out if she enclosed us all it became so much more for me, therefore she benefitted, this was the first time Emmett and Rose had been included addin' another layer of emotion and damn Emmett was a passionate guy, his love for Rose almost equalled mine for Bella. As we reached our climax I pulled her up against my chest, lovin' the sensation of aftershocks passin' between us as we came down from our intense high.

"Fucking hell man, that was awesome! You could ensure world peace if you passed that stuff around Jasper!" Emmett yelled laughin', "Hot damn, brother!" was all Peter could say breathlessly, "Well shit!" was Garrett's only comment. Their mates just laughed and the house was reverberatin' to the sound of purrin'. I lifted Bella carefully onto the bed and slowly, calmly and reverently worshipped her body. This time it was slow, lovin', gentle and even so, it was no less intense. What I loved the most was, although Bella was new to all of this, she never held back and always made her wants and desires known, lettin' me do the same without feelin' I was pushin' her to do anythin' she was unsure about. I was drawn in my head back to yesterday.

Everyone was doin' somethin' in both houses, I was at the top of a ladder, fixin' some loose shingles, singin' along to some country song on the radio. I felt her lust and desire before she came into view, Bella loved to hear me singin' for some reason. "Hey Cowboy!" was all she said and I smiled and sent her my love and adoration, then I felt the ladder move as she climbed up the inside of it, I could feel myself hardenin' just with her bein' near me, but I sensed the mischief and knew I was in for somethin'. That's when I felt my zipper bein' pulled down and as I was goin' commando, I literally sprun' free of my confines, when her mouth engulfed me I had to grip a little tighter to the roof or we'd both fall. She gave me the most awesome blowjob I'd ever had and then just tucked me back in and shimmied back down the ladder and wandered back into the house sayin' "Bye Cowboy!".

God, she was so amazin', I sent her all my love and desire for her and she giggled, but I felt her stand a little taller and she was proud of herself, doin' somethin' for me and not expectin' anythin' in return. She is so selfless, givin' and the best thin' to have happened to me, ever. I was so different now, not so self-centred, I had a real purpose in life now and her name is Isabella Whitlock. That's my next step, to make that official, I want it all, the marriage, the ring on her finger, I want her to be mine in every possible way. I need to get that sorted when this trip is over, that woman will be my wife before this year is done, that's a promise.

"Where'd you go baby?" she whispered in my ear, "Thinkin' about you darlin', about you, me and a ladder!" I answered smilin' and she sighed contentedly as she snuggled into my side, "How long will you be away Jasper? I'm really not looking forward to this trip!" she said drawin' little nonsensical patterns on my chest. "Me neither darlin', me neither! It will be as quick as we can make it okay? I'll talk to you every night and maybe we'll get some alone time when I get back!" was all I could tell her, hell I had no idea just how long it would take, but hopefully we could cut some corners and get back sooner, I really didn't want to leave her, but some of the places we were headin' were not where you would want your mate, ever!


	8. Fuck, Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck!

**A/N: sorry for the delay, I've had the mother of all colds, could barely string a sentence together for a couple of days there lol**

 **I would also like to take this opportunity to wish you all a 'Merry Christmas' xx Alexis**

* * *

It all started out really great, Rose had suddenly decided to be our pilot, she would stay with the plane at all time in case we needed a fast exit or in the safer areas she was going to shop for thin's for the two ranches. We went up to Canada first, sorted out the treaty for Newfoundland Island and managed to see all the large covens including the Denali's, that was a little uncomfortable, the three sisters wanted a quickie for old time's sake and were not amused when I declined, no man ever refused then, well except for me and Edward Cullen apparently! He was made of stronger stuff than I thought, or he was just plain sad, they really were an experience not to be missed at least once. The fact that I had a mate now wasn't sinkin' in at all, never mind how inappropriate it was as their new leader, I had to use my gift to brin' down the lust, just to talk to them.

They had lived so long they didn't feel the need to restrain themselves if they wanted somethin' they usually got it, _'Hell I have to tell Bella, about that little get together'_ was all I could think. Rose came on this visit and basically ripped a strip off of them and set them straight, tellin' them if they wanted to keep their looks to back off, as my mate would rip them off, spit venom over them before the reattachin', that did the trick thank the gods. Greenland was easier and they were quite happy to stay away from the bears, they ensured me that this rulin' would be passed to any nomads they knew, it seems they'd had dealin's in the past and the bears were tough. Next, we were headin' for Hawaii, the Cook Islands and then work our way back up South America, leavin' Mexico for last, of course, this all had to be done after dark, as the vampires south of the equator rarely showed face in the daytime.

Everythin' was going swimmin'ly and Peter and I were startin' to feel good about the whole trip, I had been phonin' Bella every night in the North, but changed it to daytime in the South. The Argentineans promised to stop sendin' vampires to the Falklands to bite the British inhabitants, as it was gettin' noticeable. The Brazilians who just loved to party, usually trained their newborns then sent them back to their place of origin, so they never got to overwhelmed, but they kept these to a bare minimum, changin' drunken partygoers was not always a good thing. Columbia was a tad scary even for us, but they had their hands full with the arms and drugs dealers, so rarely got involved with tourists or ordinary humans. The Cubans were organised and quite happy to go on the strategy of, 'you don't bother us, we won't bother you'. Jamaica and the Cayman Islands were so chilled, I think they all were stoned when they were turned or these were the happiest, laidback vampires I had ever met, hell we were comin' back here to visit soon.

Finally, it was time to hit Mexico, this was the place I least wanted to be, they all knew who we were, or should I say who we used to be. Some of the furthest south covens were fine with the new regime and it was when we started to visit the most densely populated areas that it started to get a little hairy. A couple of the midsized covens thought they could use scare tactics to frighten us off, one sent fifteen newborns straight at Peter and I. This was obviously a test, so I dropped them all ten feet in front of me, they were writhin' and screamin' while Peter incapacitated them, faster than their leaders expected. That changed their outlook quickly and they too fell in line after that, I assumed they thought we had lost our touch. When we'd touched done on Mexican soil, I had sent Rose home, this was no place for someone as spectacular as her, she would be a red rag to a bull, mates were rare here as vampires rarely lived long enough to meet their significant other, so she would have been seen as a bargainin' tool, a way to get a hold over us and I wasn't allowin' that to happen.

 _ **Bella**_

I had a bad feeling about Jasper's trip, just because the Volturi told everyone they were in charge, doesn't mean they'll listen. But so far everything was going okay and they were on the last leg of the journey, Mexico! This was the most dangerous because they were known there from before, the dark days of their past, which neither wanted to relive. About one week after they'd left I'd seen Garrett training with Emmett and it suddenly dawned on me, I didn't know how to fight or protect myself, I know when Jasper was there it wasn't really necessary but he wasn't here now was he? This might happen often and I was unprotected, **'** _ **well bollocks to that then!**_ _'_ I thought as I crossed the paddock, "Garrett? Charlotte? I need to learn how to fight and so does Angie!" I said calmly.

Garrett was a bit unsure, he said that was the Major's job, but Charlotte cocked her head to one side and nodded "You're right Suga'! He left you defenceless! If the ranch was attacked, only Garrett and I are trained fighters! No offence Emmett, but by the time we're done with you all, well be a force to reckon with!" she said smiling wickedly. So we started so serious training and found out right away my shield was offensive as well as defensive, Garrett had asked Emmett to charge me just to see my reaction, I automatically threw up the shield and Emmett had bounced off it. Once it was up I could flex it, use it to move things away, if I pulled it in close and then blasted it out it could fell trees. But I still needed to learn to fight hand to hand, it was crazy, I seemed to think logically and tactically, so often knew what was coming before it happened.

Charlotte was thrilled, she thought it was Jasper's venom passing it on to me, as he was exactly the same. She taught all she knew and a few moves designed by her to take down larger males, "Never underestimate the power of sex sweetie! Distraction can save your life! If their eyes are on you boobs they won't see the death blow!" she laughed and Garrett and Emmett just huffed loudly. By the time Rose returned and she joined in the training we were beginning to be a tight fighting unit, I wasn't sure how Jasper would feel about this, but it was the right thing to do! As the time passed I was becoming more and more uneasy, as if I knew something was wrong, really wrong!

 _ **Jasper**_

We were startin' to hear rumours and snippets of Intel that did not sound too good, several of the larger covens had lost their second in commands over the last six months, they have apparently joined forces and were hell bent on takin' over all of Mexico, they wanted to run thin's their way, without Volturi interference. Even Maria had lost hers and she was less than amused, she half-heartedly suggested I resume my place with her and I laughed, "Why in hell would I do that? Nothin' would ever induce me to return to this way of life!" I told her emphatically "Remember Maria! If I go missin' the guard will come to you first, you need to pick a side and stay with it!" This was not in itself unusual, it had happened before but they always tore them self apart due to in fightin' and egos.

But to last this long made me think one at least had a gift, that made them much more dangerous, we only had two more covens to visit, but they were remote and slightly inaccessible. We were prayin' our luck would hold, but not thirty minutes into our journey we were stopped by a large group of vampires, they were polite and actin' non-aggressive, asked who we were, they actually laughed when I told them our names, that kind of confused me. Their leaders wished to speak to any vampires crossing their territory! So with a heavy heart, we followed them to their hideout. The fact that they were prepared to let us see where they were holed up, made me think we would not be leavin' anytime soon! I whispered to Peter, that if they offered him a position in the group to take it, better that than dead.

"So how come you all laughed when the Major introduced us?" Peter asked one of the men, "The Major and his Captain are a myth, nothing more than a made up story to keep really young newborns in line! Everyone knows that!" he sneered at me, _**'Well shit, I'm the**_ _ **bogeyman**_ _ **!**_ **'** I laughed internally. I started to lay down some trust and then confidence and the need to talk, layerin' it up little by little until they were spillin' their guts to us. There were six leaders all young, well less than fifty years old except one 'Alejandro' and I was right he had a gift, the ability to form filial bonds sort of like Chelsea did, but he couldn't break them, especially not mate or sire bonds and strong coven ones too. As we arrived in the compound I thought I better make a statement, so I knock out our guard, as we stepped from the car alone everyone around was murmurin' and a couple rushed to the car only to find them all apparently asleep.

"Ah the celebrated Major and his Captain, I did try to tell those fools, you were real, but their sires felt it was better to make you the thing to dread in the night because none knew if you were still alive!" said who I presumed was Alejandro. "Though I must confess the gold eyes are throwing me, Major, would you explain please?" he asked me and I felt it was not a secret so went with complete honestly, how it made my life a little easier to bear, without the constant torture of the emotions of my kills. Just then the guards who brought us here started to wake up and were a little put out with me, feelin' that I'd made a fool of them, one charged at my back and I dropped him to his knees in screamin' agony, without takin' my eyes off of Alejandro.

I could feel him tryin' to bind me to him, but it was not workin' as he had hoped, "I have stronger allegiances, that you won't be able to overcome, my mate, my brother and my coven, please don't waste your time" I told him. The same with Peter, his bond to Charlotte and our bond, it was unbreakable, still, after all this time we would lay down our lives for each other. "So what is the 'God of War doing wandering about in Mexico? Alone except for your right-hand man, you are either very brave or very stupid and I don't think it's the latter!" he enquired, so I explained to him the new regime. How if the Volturi had known of their new coven they would have informed them personally, there was a lot of grumblin' and growlin' at the mention of the Volturi.

"We have no need of the Volturi here! We intend to take all of Mexico and remove it from their control, we will feed when we want and how we want! Mexico is ours and those fools in Italy have no say in matters here!" he spouted the same old drivel I'd heard a million times before, they just didn't see the humans as anything but cattle. "You do realise who your neighbours are? Do you think the Americans will sit idly by as you slaughter the Mexicans for your pleasure! They will blow you off the face of the map! Capture and experiment on you! They, unlike the Mexicans, have the ability and the resources, you would brin' the might of the humans down on us all! This is no longer the dark ages they do not fear us! Dear god man they make Vampire movies and although the population still don't think us real, I think the governments do! We are not as safe as we think we are and it will only get worse as their technology improves!" I tried to explain but they had no intention of listenin'.

"Well, Major! If you won't join us, maybe we should ransom you back to the Volturi! What would they pay for you? What of your mate would she pay to get you back? Or should I just kill you now and take her for my own?" he pondered and I stood calmly watchin' him, I knew I unnerved him, I wasn't reactin' how he expected, I had been out of Mexico for so long, this mentality was a thin' of the past for me. There was so much more to our world than just blood. Peter suddenly stiffened beside me and whispered "Oh shit! He's done it now Major! The minute he demands money for your return, she'll come!" he seemed really happy about that, but for the first time since I left I was now scared, my Isabella will get herself killed to save me, I left her defenceless, god damn me for being so arrogant as to think all she would need was me.

"Oh yeah, your 'Goddess of War' will rip them apart," he said louder and it hung in the air like a threat, Peter was usually never wrong, so just a small glimmer of hope stirred in my chest, as the vampires around us looked uneasy.


	9. A Woman's Work, Etc, Etc!

**A/N:** **Thanks,** **folks, this is now my 5th story to pass the 10,000 hits mark xx Alexis**

* * *

 _ **Bella**_

I know Jasper and Peter are in trouble, I can feel it! Not hurt, no definitely not hurt, but detained yes! But by who? He called before they went to see Maria, but I really don't think she's that stupid! No one who's lived that long would make such a rookie error. So I think a phone call might be in order, then we'll start from there. This should be enlightening, will she even talk to me? Well, I hope so, cause I'll visit if needs be! But I needn't have worried, Maria was more than helpful, she told me how their visit went, about informing him of the renegades and what Jasper had said when she asked him to stay, "Mi hermoso 'Dios de la Guerra', was correct, because I was the first place you checked!" she told me, I reminded her he was now my 'God of War', but yes he sure is beautiful!

They have been off the grid now for two days and I was ready to set out to find them, but Charlotte and Garrett said to wait just a little longer, even though Char too was getting antsy, we were pouring over a map of Mexico. Garrett had pinpointed the road they would have taken after leaving Maria's, also the last two location they were headed, so in that stretch was where they were waylaid. Char then pointed out that it would have to be an out of the way place and unknown to others so that also narrowed down the search area considerably, next they started to phone contacts and ask for Intel, this was when we hit pay dirt. With all the information we now had Emmett got to work and hacked into a weather satellite system, you know the Russian ones! Changed the co-ordinates and got us a visual, not great, but a visual of the area, including the camp.

You could just make out Jasper and Peter tied to posts quite a distance from the buildings, I was confused, until Char mentioned that he was probably messing with everyone's emotions and had been moved away from the soldiers, otherwise he'd have them all killing each other, plus if she knew Peter at all he would be taunting them as well. But what held a vampire? Shouldn't they be able to just break free? Thus began a lesson in all things venom, also all things werewolf, how traditionally their claws, teeth and blood are used to torture vampires. "They are gonna ransom them! Otherwise, they would have either dismembered or killed them already!" Garrett declared, "Expect a phone call soon, I suspect he was trying to weaken then first! But that would have gone badly! Starvin' the Major just pisses him off!"

If we were human it would be barbaric, their wrists were nailed to the posts, but the head of the nail was covered in werewolf blood, so they couldn't pull their wrists free without poisoning themselves. Teeth from the same species were embedded in the post to stop sideways movements too, it was a tried and tested method Garrett said and if it entered the venom stream would mean a slow painful death for our kind. So as I said barbaric but totally efficient especially for a gifted vampire like Jasper, who they needed to be contained but allowing them to stay away from him at the same time.

 _ **Jasper**_

We this was a shitty situation we were in, in hindsight I should have requested some of the guard for the first visits, but it was going so damn well, I didn't want them there to be intimadatin' everyone. I wanted to let them know we were capable and in control, but this new faction had thrown us through a loop! I was havin' an overwhelmin' feelin' of bein' watched! But how I had no idea, I knew Bella was out there watchin' me, Peter kept lookin' up and mumblin' "The eye in the sky, see's all!" So I guess it's satellite surveillance. I tipped my head back and looked up mouthin' "I love you, darlin'".

Peter and I weren't in any immediate danger, if I'd thought they would have killed us, we would have fought to the death. They just wanted freedom and who doesn't! but they need to change their ways of acheivin' it, no point if you're just gonna act like your oppressors! That's where we come in, they need a choice, at the moment they are all buzzin' with the fact that not only are they free, but they captured us. Shortly that'll wear off and they will begin to realise they just painted a large target on themselves and want rid of us as soon as they can. _**'Speak of the devil!'**_ I thought to myself as Alejandro swaggered towards us carryin' our cell phones.

"Eh! not such a big man now Major!" he said more to his men than me, they all laughed of course, but Peter answered him anyway "You had to use the blood of another species to hold him, you fool! so what kind of weaklin' does that make you!" He got a punch in the face and gut for that one but he made his point and there were mutterin's from the ranks. Just to enforce the point I dropped Alejandro to his knees and smiled like the devil himself, it made it look like I was here cause I wanted to be, not as a prisoner and they all took a few steps back, while their leader recovered himself. The cockiness was no longer there in his voice "Time to get some money for you, I think!"

He scrolled down my phone list and raisin' his eyebrow said "Bella?" I nodded and he pushes the button, what happened next was a shock to everyone, includin' me, but I hid it better. A phone could clearly be heard ringin' close by and then a clear and confident voice said "You rang? I won't waste the Major's money by answering!" Everyone spun around to see my beautiful mate standin' twenty feet away. Several guards rushed at her only to bounce off of what I presumed was her shield. "Tut! Tut! Is that any way to treat a lady? You called me remember!" she said sweetly, "Hi honey, you good?" she asked me and I laughed sayin' "Yeah darlin', I'm just fine!"

"Where are my manners, I'm Isabella Whitlock, the 'Major's' mate! This is Charlotte Whitlock, the 'Captain's' mate!" she said and Char stepped out from behind a hut, scars clearly on display and makin' their own point, "Hey Fucker, you okay?" she said and Peter straightened up saying "Am now Suga'!" I noticed how pleased he looked and knew this would be goin' our way soon. "Then we have the 'Patriot'!" out stepped Garrett in that damned long coat of his and he nodded to me, "Angela his mate!" Bella continued, she blew Peter and I a kiss, "Next we have Emmett McCarty!" The sheer size of Emmett made some of the men uneasy as he cracked his knuckles, "Lastly, his mate Rose McCarty" Rose stepped out completin' the loose circle around the rebels and even in this situation, some of the men were standin' with their mouths hangin' open starin' at her beautiful countenance.

"Your mate is a shield, Major?" Alejandro sounded defeated, "Sorry, did I not mention that?" I drawled as Angela stepped forward pulling the spikes out that held Peter and me, the men closest to us tried to stop her, only to hit Bella's shield and then jumped back as it pulsed sendin' a few flyin' towards their leader. As a well-oiled machine, our friends moved to allow Peter and me to join the circle. "I'll give you the same choice I gave the guards at the gate, surrender or die?" Bella said sweetly, "A few realised they had pressing engagements elsewhere, some not so much!" and she poured a bag of dust out behind her, threw a lighter at the dust and it burned bright and purple for a moment and was gone. _**'Shit crushed to dust!'**_ I thought and wished I'd seen that.

Panic ensued, they had nowhere to run, a few surrendered immediately, beggin' to leave, some stood behind their leaders and those would fight if need be. "Everyone ready?" Bella said and I watched as we all began to sparkle and the prisoners stopped, she had inverted her shield, it was like a large shimmerin' bubble around them. Out of nowhere one of the released men came runnin' back at Bella and she grabbed him with a separate piece of her shield and crushed him to death for all to see, picked up her lighter from before and lit him up. "Didn't know I could do that until today Jazz! Came as a bit of a shock! Still learning" she said and Alejandro signalled his men to sit.

Now came the diplomacy and sortin' out the mess, I wasn't gonna kill everyone just because they wanted to be free! 'Been there, done that!' But they had to learn a better way and that's when Angela had the most brilliant Idea! "Jasper, I was thinking! We will need guards and a training facility! Most of them only joined for the chance of a better life, so let's give it to them if the leaders will swear allegiance to you! Then they could work for the good of Mexico, not unsupervised of course in the beginning but eventually! The Volturi could send some guards, show them how it's done and we have an instant peacekeeping force! What do you think?" she asked tentatively. "Eventually, every country could send men, they serve for a length of time, then return home able to protect themselves better and even some here could do rotations in Volterra as well as Montana!"

We had retired inside one of the buildings to discuss logistics, everyone was agreed and we now had to wade through the men, some would agree then turn on us I'm not stupid, but if the leaders could be swayed then this could really work. We started with Alejandro, he was really surprised, I think he was sure we'd kill everyone for kidnappin' Peter and I. We tried to explain, that wasn't how the world worked, only the Mexican covens who lived in the past, we were not a war band but a peace keepin' force who would quell all and any that threatened to expose us to the humans. Then he told me only three of the other leaders were good, honest fightin' men, who only wanted out for a better life than the one they had. The fourth Juan would have had us killed at once, he did not want change or progress, he only wanted the largest army so he could steal the best territories from others, he wanted newborns to be made from the beginnin' but they had dissuaded him for now.

By the end of the day we had sorted out the really bad's from the not so bad's and Juan wanted to die by combat not executed he yelled out loud, then he demanded a fair fight so not me, I was gettin' pissed with him now," Okay, trial by combat, no cheatin'! You're up Suga'", he lasted about two minutes, by then Charlotte had taken an arm, both legs below the knees and his head, total humiliation, she didn't even have a new bite. Everyone was there to see it and I took that opportunity to speak "You all now owe me a 'Deuda de honor', I only ask you work hard, learn much and for this you will be paid, not in blood and sex, but money, so you can eventually have places of your own, respect and freedom!"

Alejandro declined to run things here, "I am not the leader they need now, I am ignorant of the ways of this new world and cannot give them what they need!" but said it was a good idea, he asked if he could go to Volterra, he had been a scholar as a human and wished to learn all about this alternative way of life and how the world had progressed since he left it, maybe one day to return, to help guide Mexico into the future. "If the 'God of War' can change then so to can 'Alejandro'!" I was happy to send him into the care of Marcus, himself a great scholar and warrior. Bella, Garrett, Angela and myself carried on to the last two covens, before returnin' to our new trainin' base to await the arrivals of some Volturi guards, who would start off the trainin' process.

This was not what I had meant to happen on this trip, but it was a good outcome and would help give us a solid base, also by word of mouth our deeds would be heard of and the knowledge that we dealt in much more than just death here in the 'America's'. Now I have a mate to apologise to and lavish with my love and adoration, I would also offer her my services to finish off her trainin', but I doubt there is much left to show her, she was magnificent and had not let her power go to her head, she was still my kind and considerate Isabella.

* * *

 **Mi** **hermoso** **'Dios de la Guerra'** = My beautiful 'God of War'

 **Deuda de** **honor** = Debt of Honour


	10. Best Decision I Ever Made!

**A/N: Well this is the end, hope you all enjoyed it and I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year xx As we say in Scotland 'Lang May Yer Lum Reek!'** **xx** **Alexis**

* * *

Thin's have been goin' so well in Mexico, buildin' new barracks and a better main house, trainin' under way and a decent rotation schedule for us to help out now and then. The Volturi guard have also deployed a rota, they are enjoyin' the change of scenery and a chance to pass on their knowledge, so at last we can return to Montana and set up court so to speak, Bella had graciously accepted my heartfelt apology and while I was on my knees anyway, I asked for her hand, which she gave me gladly. She's been practicing with her shield and can now use it to block out her scent and any sound whilst under it, this means she can creep up on us at anytime, my first time was an eye-opener for me.

We had just finished a meetin' and everyone left the room as I slumped down in my seat, _**'God I thought we couldn't feel tired, but I do!'**_ I was just thinkin' out loud to myself. I had my head back and my eyes closed when I felt my zipper bein' pulled down and shot forward to see my beautiful mate wrappin' her luscious lips around my now rock hard erection. I hadn't even heard a sound, didn't realise she was still in the room with me, little minx. But that surely was the best way to be re-energised, I would recommend it to everyone but, I'm a selfish son of a bitch! Peter wasn't so lucky, she enjoyed scarin' the crap out of him, a little too much.

It was soon goin' to be time for us to hire out the Ranch to some of the A' lister's for the first time, it was hired out for two months for filmin' in the local area, we now change hats to become elite security, Emmett had decided we needed uniforms and the girls set to designin' them for us all, so we were encased in black from head to foot, I refused to wear a baseball cap and so did Peter, we ended up with black Stetson's and cowboy boots. The film crew have their own security and we would be very low profile, but I can't have any rogue vampires takin' then out etc.

We are all settlin' into a routine now and everyone had an outlet for excess energy, Emmett made and sold computer codes, games, you name it. Peter and Rose were both in the business of restorin' cars, Char was an on-line interior design consultant, Bella and Angie were usin' all their spare time to gain qualifications in their chosen fields, literature for Bella she wanted to become a writer and photojournalism for Angie, Garrett and I were makin' and sellin' period pieces of furniture or occasionally repairin' antique pieces.

Garrett and Angela were going to have a whirlwind trip around Europe, this was going to be their honeymoon. We had decided to have a double ceremony and although we can't get away this time we will soon enough, Peter is going to officiate god help us all, so it's happenin' this weekend, quiet, quick and with as little fuss as possible, the Volturi guards in Mexico will be here to represent them and as luck would have it it's Felix and Demetri. Bella had picked a beautiful deep lemon diamond, in an eighteen carat gold claw settin' which she said was the same shade as my eyes, I believe her, but as I don't often look at my own eyes I'm no judge. I can only say is not as beautiful as her eyes which have settled into a deep burnt ochre colour.

Angie was so excited that she could use her honeymoon to compile her portfolio, as that was a large part of her final exams. There was a little cabin on the north-west corner of Peter's spread and Bella and I were movin' out there for the two months, sort of in lieu of a honeymoon, close but separate, Bella was going to do her thesis while we were alone. Char was thrilled that gave her time to upgrade ours and Garrett quarters in the main house, she was installin' sound proofin', but nothin' could proof it from my projectin', but they didn't seem to mind. The double weddin' went off without a hitch, Bella floated down the aisle in a swirl of cream coloured silk, I could barely keep my eyes or hands off her, it was the most form fittin' dress I'd ever seen her in and I just knew that she had nothin' on underneath it! Damned woman, she knew how to get me wound up, but now she was about to be my wife, my life partner, my forever.

I was so intent on her I barely registered Angela, but she too was stunnin' it a totally different way. Garrett and Angie were leavin' right after the festivities and Bella and I were headin' to our secluded cabin, the other's partied into the night, as I lay beside my life baskin' in her love for me, me the 'Major'! I couldn't believe how lucky I was, I didn't feel worthy of her devotion, but Bella soon put me right, she said "Not only do you deserve happiness, love and contentedness, but I'm going to spend forever making sure you always get it! My Major, My God of War'!" She stood up from the bed then and dropped her dress to pool at her feet and I was correct she was naked underneath.

But what caught my eye was on her hip, god damn it was a brand, a cattle brand! A heart shape with the letter's J and B intertwined inside, below that one word Eternity! How the hell? I was at a loss, fallin' to my knees beside her runnin' my thumb over this permanent reminder of our love. "How?" I asked reverently, "A red-hot cattle brand dipped in your venom, applied to a pre-scrapped area of skin and Voila! Opaque tattoo's for vampires" she laughed, this woman never ceased to amaze me, she gave me everythin' I needed and thin's I didn't even know I needed.

I was so turned on by this declaration of her love for me and couldn't help touchin' it as I took my wife in every position I knew and didn't stop for two days straight, I was frenzied and frantic, tryin' with my body to tell her how much I loved her and wanted, no needed her, now and forever. It was the sound of her soothin' voice, whisperin' to me that brought me back to reality, sanity and my constant, my Isabella. I was so blessed to have a mate that complemented me in every way.

We were in week two of the film crew's visit before Bella and I resurfaced, everythin' was going smoothly and I was takin' a shift to patrol the grounds, Bella said she loved my sexy uniform and that delayed my leavin' for another hour. I had just cleared the main gate area when all of their limo's appeared on the driveway, it sounded like it was in a bad way, splutterin' to a halt before it was halfway up. I jogged over and helped them to disembark, I offered them the services of our own mechanic and said they'd be over soon. One of the actresses was gettin' a little handsy and I realised they'd all been havin' an alcohol laden late lunch before five minutes had passed the four Volturi quads arrived driven by Bella, Peter, Charlotte and Rose.

It was an overcast day thank god and I had to restrain myself from laughin' as they pulled up beside us. Peter like me had his cowboy hat on, but the three women had on crash helmets and as the rose, in sync, I might add, removing their helmets and shakin' out their hair you could have heard a pin drop. It was like a scene from one of those movies they make us watch, the two actresses were soberin' up quick in the face of such competition and the two actors were practically droolin'. An overtly flamboyant gay guy had climbed out of another car, "My god people, is this Ranch run by ex-models? You I've seen before sweetie and the big piece of beefcake too!" he said to Peter and he turned to me "But you, Cowboy! You I'd definitely remember!" I was seriously thinkin' of runnin', my balls had climbed up inside of me and I was actually nervous, as he stroked my arm.

"Ah, Sorry but he's taken, our apologies for not meeting you all sooner, I'm Isabella Whitlock and the Cowboy is my husband, Jasper Whitlock, his brother Peter Whitlock and his wife Charlotte and our mechanic Rose, also the wife of the aforementioned beefcake, Emmett McCarty, head of security. Our other two partners Garrett Pitcher and his new wife Angela are on honeymoon at present, as were Jasper and me until today!" Bella said and there were a couple of disgruntled faces in the crowd, "Oh well! I live in hope, I'm Lucas Hanson, producer extraordinaire! " he said laughin' I managed to pull myself together and said, "Thank you darlin', as always you've saved my ass from makin' a fool of itself!" The lust comin' from in front and behind me was immense, "Sweetie you're a real Cowboy, oh my!" he said turnin' away but not before pattin' me on the backside, I was behind Bella in an instant and everyone laughed, I didn't care, that shit's scary, give me a war any day.

They all turned out to be a lot of fun and we spent a fair bit of time with them, Emmett was really interested in the special effects dept and Charlotte took note of the stage makeup and wondered if it would work for us to a degree. The time passed quickly and we were ready to begin the business of overseein' the vampire world here in the America's, Garrett and Angie were back and full of excitin' stories and her pictures were amazin', we had them on display in both Ranches. I was stittin' musin' one early evenin,' that the best decision I ever made was answerin' that phone call from Carlisle Cullen. Look where it took me, to my mate, to a new life and to havin' great friends, what more could one vampire want?


End file.
